Rurouni's Moon
by Lotr fanchick
Summary: ...What the title says; a funny crossover with the Rurouni Kenshin And Sailor Moon crew
1. Default Chapter

He is the one named Sailor Sano!  
Chapter One  
  
*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin*~*~*~  
WARNING: This is not a fic for hard-core fans of either shows unless you  
want a laugh and get ready to flame 'cause it's my first ever Sailor Moon  
let alone Sailor Moon/Kenshin crossover! But what the heck! I'm doing this  
for fun!!!~*~  
  
The story starts around the Kamiya dojo where even from two blocks down you  
can hear Kaoru yelling at Sano for breaking an ancient vase of hers.  
Kaoru: YOU- YOU MORON! This vase was given to me by Kenshin!!  
Sano: Jeeze! It's just a vase!  
Kaoru: JUST A VASE! JUST A VASE!  
Sano: Yup *hic* you got that right!  
Kaoru: You drunkard! Don't you have any self respect? OR RESPECT FOR  
OTHERS' PROPERTY?  
Sano: *singing like a baby* Pretty vase! Pretty vase! Vase goes BOOM! *he  
stumbles and crashes to the floor.*  
Kaoru: Pathetic! That dose it! He's not coming into this dojo anymore! *she  
goes to a well, fills a bucket full of water, drags him outside and throws  
the water on him*  
Sano: ARRRR!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, MISSY?!  
Kaoru: *points to the vase*  
Sano: Oh. did I do that?  
Kaoru: *under breath* he can't ever take account for his deeds.  
OUT! OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE!!  
Sano: I'll get you a new one!!  
Kaoru: It's *sniff* not the saaaammmeee!!! WHAAAA! *cries*  
Sano: Ahhh. don't cry. I'm sorry!  
* And then suddenly the well lights up and starts flashing in different  
colors, and voices start coming out of it.*  
Sano: AAAHHHH! Killer! That explains everything! You were the one!  
In the well with the bucket (from the game 'CLUE')! You killed Hoppedy! My  
toad! How- how could you?! Just a tadpole! *sniff*  
Kaoru: It wasn't me, you moron! And anyways if it was, tadpoles don't talk!  
Hurry! Hide behind the bushes over there! *points to bushes*  
Sano: *confused* Uh. Ok!  
*they hide behind the bushes and the voices become clearer*  
A high pitched little girl's voice then says: "Uhg! Ouch! Where are we?"  
Another lower, but still female voice answers: "Rini? That you?!"  
A third voice cuts in: " Rini! Setsuna! You two made it! I got scared there  
for a minute!"  
* In the mean time, Kenshin and Yahiko respectively entered the dojo and  
were beckoned by Kaoru to also hide behind some bushes to watch the show.*  
Sano: Kaoru! How could you! Did you throw all the pretty girls in the whole  
world into your well?  
Kaoru: *whispers to the others* don't mind that dufus, he's drunk!  
Yahiko: No. I think it's all the 'bad ladies' in town that are escaping  
from jail!  
Sano and Kenshin: Groovy! This is gonna be fun! ^^  
Kaoru: *_*'  
* by then, eight different female voices and either one or two little high  
pitched voices could be heard, and they all seemed to be tired and climbing  
up the well when suddenly.*  
Sano: Look! A leg!  
Kenshin: Ohh!!! It has a long sort of covered sandal on it, but it's not  
a sandal!  
Kaoru: It's one of those latest fads here-I think they call it "boot".  
*Everyone then says in an E.T. sort of voice: "boooot!!"  
The boot becomes a long leg, and then a shortish purple skirt, then a  
white top, and arms and finally it becomes a little girl with shoulder-  
length black hair. She looks around and freaks out.*  
Little girl: ahhhh!! Where am I? This place is like- like- RETRO!!  
This seems like the description of Japan in my school books!  
* Sano, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko look at the girl puzzled, also, and  
wonder of how they should approach her. In the mean time, three more girls  
heaved themselves out of the well and they were all wearing the same type  
of outfit as the first, but just in different colors each. One had long  
blond hair and was wearing the outfit in orange, the other was much older  
than the other two, had dark long green hair, and the same color outfit,  
and the other was younger than the rest and all in pink.*  
Yahiko: I get the pink one!  
Kenshin: I get the green.  
Sano: *hic! Hears more voices* and me the rest! *hic*  
*now they knew their names; Setsuna, Rini, and Hotaru, and other were  
progressively coming out; Serena who appeared to be the main one, Michru,  
Amy, Rae, and Mina.*  
  
Sano: *in a Gollum sort of voice* Mine! All mine!!  
Kaoru: SHHHH!!! They'll hear you!  
*but it was too late.*  
Hotaru: Did you hear that?  
*they huddle and decide to sneak up on the bushes and the people that they  
thought were hiding in them. Step-by-step-by-step. The others were pretty  
nervous and scared.*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~To be continued~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. It Took a While but They Explained

Rurouni's Moon Chapter Two  
It Took a While, but They Explained!  
~~~~Well folks, I think I remembered the names I needed to remember to make  
a good sequence to my 5x reviewed (lovin' braggin') chapter one~~~~  
*So. Sano and company were being hunted out of the bushes by the girl squad  
in mini-skirts.*  
Mina: VENUS LOVE CHA.  
Amy: No! Stop you silly!  
Mina: .IN!! Too late! Hehehe!!! ^^  
*A chain made of little pink hearts (dunno if they were hearts or the Venus  
sign, 0+, or if the color was pink or orange.) shot out of the air, and  
when Mina took one end in her hands, the other end went into the bush were  
Sano and Kaoru were hiding and pulled Sano out by the foot, dragged him  
out, and brought him in front of the rest of the girls, which by that time  
had all come out of the well. The chain let go of his foot and he fell on  
his head since he had been hanging up-side-down. Then the chain went back  
into the bush, grabbed Kaoru, and through her attempts to cut the rope,  
managed to calmly drop her where Sano was sitting and rubbing his sore  
head.*  
Sano: Ow!! What was that for!  
Kaoru: Yeah! And who are you *starts counting* one, two, three- um. never  
mind how many!!  
Sano: Who do you think you are to.  
Hotaru: Sneak in your dojo.  
Kaoru: MY DOJO!  
Hotaru: Sorry, miss! .sneak in and start pulling everyone out of their  
hiding places with an unbreakable whip without an explanation?!  
Sano: Yeah! Right!  
Mina: Oh! Sorry about the whip thing, but what would you have done if you  
were fighting a super-villain on a distant planet, the villain's side-kicks  
are killing off your pals, and you faint and wake up unconscious in a well  
with all your pals piled on top of you?  
Rini: Yeah! And then you're expected to all climb up this well (and  
remember you're dead tiered), you do, and you find that you've been warped  
back to medieval times!!  
*Now Kenshin and Yahiko were also rubbing their heads*  
Kenshin: Super villain? WHERE?! WHERE?!  
Kaoru: Well, Ok. but you still haven't told us who you all are, and where  
the hell you come from!!  
Setsuna: We are from the future. what year is this?  
Yahiko: Um. 1870.  
Setsuna: Well, we are from 1990!  
Kaoru: Wow! Then you got here through a time machine or something?!  
Amy: We don't know yet.  
Kenshin: Well, let me introduce myself to you young ladies! ^^  
I'm Kenshin Himura!  
Amy: The battosai?  
Sano: Yeah, but he'd rather forget about that! I'm Sanosuke Sagara! Nice to  
meet you ladies, and at your service! *hic*  
Yahiko: Sorry! He's drunk! And almost always is!  
*giggles came from the girls*  
I'm Yahiko Myogin, descendant of a long line of samurais. You can call  
Sanosuke Sano, or even better, *smirks* ZANZA!! HAHAHAAA!  
Sano: RRRR!!! I'll get you for that! *gives Yahiko a weggie*  
Kaoru: STOP IT YOU TOO! *_*' Um. oh! Right! I'm Kaoru Kamiya, and I teach  
Kendo here, in the Kamiya Dojo. And you STILL haven't told me who you are!  
For now, you are just mere trespassers that frightened me and my friends in  
my own home! If I wanted.  
Lita: Don't panic, don't panic, miss, we mean no harm, and we aren't up for  
a fight considering how beat up and worn out we are, so we'll answer your  
request.  
Michiru: This may be a little hard for you to understand, but we are the  
Sailor Scouts of our solar system. Here, to make it simple, we fight crime  
on our planet and others, and we live and die to restore peace and justice!  
^^  
Kenshin: That's a little like what we do here, you girls do more complex  
stuff, that you do! ^_^x Did you say "DIE"? You mean you've died before?!  
Serena: Yes, this is another complex matter that we can discuss later! ^^  
Kaoru: Hmm. And why should we trust you? I mean, you could just be spies or  
something!  
Kenshin: I don't think anyone would be silly enough to send us some worn  
out spies, that I don't! ^_^x  
Raye: Why? Would someone be spying in you?  
Sano: Well, little bunnies, Ken-Ken here is that *hic* battosai, remember?!  
He's killed a few in his time *hic* which reminds me, don't be fooled, he  
isn't as young as you think, he's 29! Anyways, *hic* many people want  
revenge for the massacres he's done, so we're constantly on the look out!  
Kenshin: So, would you like to come inside?  
Kaoru: I think I should have asked but never mind! What he said!!  
*Then Kenshin suddenly turned around.*  
Kenshin: Did you hear that?  
Rini: Yahiko, stop staring at me, please!  
Kaoru: What is it, Kenshin?  
*Then a little dog appeared from out of the bushes*  
Hotaru: Awww! How cute!  
Kenshin: Watchout! EVERYONE DUCK! *he pulls out his reverse-blade sword,  
and slices and dices the doggy*  
Haruka: Phew! That was close!  
Rini: Wha?!  
Kenshin: That doggy was a fake, that it was! It was actually a disguised  
bomb!  
Setsuna: You're good!  
Kaoru: Quick! Come inside! There may be more!  
Serena: *enters* This place is nice and cozy! Is there something to eat?  
I'm starved!  
Sano: Yeah! Me too!!!  
Kaoru: You all be seated! I'll go fix supper!  
Lita: Let me do it! I'll give you guys a break from traditional Japanese  
foods!  
Kaoru: Are you sure you don't want to rest now? You can cook for us another  
day when you come back, I'm sure you will!  
Amy: That's the thing, we need to get back to where we where because I'm  
not too sure something good happened! So, I don't know if we'll see each  
other again!  
Kaoru: I'm sure we will! ^^ Come by tomorrow and you can fix dinner, ok,  
Lita! That will give you time to get what you need!  
Well, now that that's settled, what do we eat?  
Sano: *whispers* This is great! She forgot about kicking me out!  
Rini: Miss!  
Kaoru: Yes.?  
Rini: Would you like me to pick up this vase- or the remains of the vase  
for you?  
Kenshin: Oh. That's the vase I gave you. -_-  
Kaoru: Yeah, Sano broke it for me!  
Sano: Dang! She remembered!  
*Everyone huddles over the vase*  
Michiru: Oh what a shame! It looked like such a nice vase!  
Rae: Yeah! Those vases sell for little fortunes back home!  
Sano: You didn't have to tell her that, girls!  
Mina: *pinches Sano's cheek and tells Kaoru in a baby voice*  
But I'm sure that Sano wano didn't meanie weanie to droppy floppy the vasie  
wasie, did he?!  
Sano: Um. NAW!  
Mina Of course he didn't!  
Sano: *whispers to Yahiko* This 'un's scary!  
  
Yahiko: You claimed her!  
Sano: I want a refund! Whoops! I never paid! Thank goodness!  
*Almost all of the scouts were all over Sano, and he ended up not enjoying  
it, because the ones that were all over him were the little immature ones  
he didn't like.*  
Lita: He's mine! All mine!  
Mina: He was mine first!  
Kenshin: No, actually, he's drunk! And I know none of you would want a  
drunk or a gambler, or a professional fighter, or someone who always eats!  
Author: I do! I do!!!!!!! ^_^  
Sano: Thank you, Kenshin, for saving me!  
Kenshin: Again!  
Sano: Yeah! Whatever!  
Author: But I still would want a drunk gambler that fights for food!!!  
I could cook for him!  
Sano: Ok! Sounds good to.  
*Author poofs into thin air*  
Sano: Man! Why do good things always never *hic* not long last? *hic/burp*  
All: EWWW!!!! GROSS!  
Sano: 'Scuse moi!  
Kenshin: Well, maybe she wasn't perfect after all!  
Author: *grabs some of Kaoru's dirty cooking utensils and throws them at  
Kenshin's head, They all miss but one, so everyone but Sano and Kenshin  
laugh..*  
*sniff* It's not funny!!! Whaaaaaa!!!!!!! AND I AM PERFECT!!!!  
Kenshin: ORO!!! *Rubs his head*  
Sano: I believe you!  
Author: Thank you, Zanza! Whoops! I mean Sano!  
Sano: Grrrr!!!!! I think I might take that.  
*Author poofs again, but smooches his cheek before*  
Sano: HEY!!!!!  
Kenshin: Told you! *ducks in case Author was still there*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WELL, FOLKS, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T TOO GOOD, BUT GIMME  
ADVICE TO IMPROVE! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU'RE REVIEWS! AND FOR NO FLAMES!!  
W/LOVE AND THANX, LORT FANCHICK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
